


Two For One

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [24]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- TFA; Megatron/Optimus/Ultra Magnus -- Two for the price of one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

Megatron stalked around the berth, a small smile curling onto his hips, “What a present you have brought me, Shockwave.” 

“I aim to please, master,” the spy said. “They were surprisingly easy to capture. Two for the price of one, my lord. I had been going for the Magnus. I know how much you...have wanted him in your berth, and the little one got in the way. He is a pretty little thing, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, yes. I think so,” Megatron purred. “I think so very much. Which one to start with?” 

Shockwave chuckled, “I think I will leave you to it then, Lord Megatron. Do enjoy yourself.” 

“Oh, I will.” He moved closer, touching the little Prime’s faceplates. “Wake up, Prime.” 

Optimus stirred, optics dim and confused for a moment before panic set in.  
Megatron savored it. Perfect.


End file.
